Defenders of Earth: The Warriors of Mars
by Darth Brando
Summary: Part 4. The Ice Warriors, natives of Mars, arrive on Earth looking for their princess, Rei. Are they really here to swear fealty to her? Or is there a darker plot behind their arrival? Stick around to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Sol III's Moon; 1000 Years Ago**

Grand-Marshal Bre'zen gazed up at the large blue sphere that was Earth. A waltz echoed out from the open doorway behind him and his three fingers absently drummed against the railing in time with the music.

"It's a beautiful view, is it not?"

Brezen turned and frowned down at the small figure. He straightened to his full eight-foot height, his armor clicking as he moved, when he recognized the speaker. His voice came out as a deep, growling hiss. "You should know better than to sneak up on an Ice Warrior, Shsurr."

Queen Serenity smiled slightly. "That's why I'm back here."

Bre'zen gave a rumbling chuckle. "A wise decision."

"I must confess, I'm surprised you came to one of the masquerades."

"As am I, Shsurr. Princess Mars insisted I come to at least one."

"She's very fond of you, you know."

"As am I of her. She is like the daughter I never had and will be a good Queen of my people one day as her mother was before her."

The two fell silent as they both regarded the planet above for a moment.

"I am worried, Shsurr. Events on Earth bode ill. I have half the fleet in orbit, watching the planet. We think they will attack here. Hatred for you grows every day and the hoo-mans are an honorless species."

"Their prince is a good, honorable man. He'll make a great King one day."

Bre'zen shrugged. "He may not take the throne. This 'Beryl-Witch' has many followers. Her numbers increase every day. They are a growing threat we must deal with, Shsurr."

"You know we cannot," Serenity replied firmly. "It would violate our treaty."

"A treaty that will be void if the Beryl-Witch were to overthrow the current rulers."

"If they violate the treaty, I trust you and your warriors can stop them."

"Of course, Shsurr. Whatever powers they may have are no match for us."

"Then there is nothing to be done but to wait and watch," Serenity said, crossing her arms. "Come inside and join the others."

"A good warrior is always on guard."

"A good warrior also knows when to take the time to relax."

Bre'zen chuckled. "Very well, Shsurr. But we are not the kind for festivities," he tugged at the spangly green cape Princess Mars had convinced him to wear. "And I feel foolish in this."

"It suits you," Queen Serenity replied.

"If you say so, Shsurr," Bre'zen grumbled, following Queen Serenity back to the ballroom.

Every eye in the room immediately focused on him as he entered. Most people were polite enough to quickly turn away, but a few stared in awe at the massive figure of a fully armored Ice Warrior in the most unlikely place in the Kingdom.

A young woman's voice rang out from across the room."Bre'zen!"

He turned to the source. Across the room, Princess Mars waved at him. In response he bowed his head. Next to him, Queen Serenity was drawn into conversation with a group of nobles who glanced at him fearfully. They quickly ushered the Queen away, looking somewhat relieved when Bre'zen made no move to follow them.

Bre'zen chuckled in amusement as he watched them go. He considered following them to see their reactions, but quickly discarded the idea. It would be amusing, but people would be afraid of him and he suspected Queen Serenity would disapprove.

The sound of mild protests caused him to turn back to the dance floor. He smiled slightly as he watched Princess Mars pushing her way across it to join him. Her red dress rippled like water as she moved, giving the appearance that she was gracefully floating rather than walking.

"Shsurr Mars." He bowed his head again when she finally reached him. "You look beautiful, princess. What brings you to my humble company?"

She smiled. "The others and I were making bets on who is the more dangerous dancer, you or Princess Serenity. Venus put was betting on you."

Bre'zen chuckled. "I would not be so sure, princess. Princess Serenity's feet are dangerous things. Even our most hardened veterans tremble at the thought of being her dance partner. We have heard the stories of what happens to those who are unfortunate enough to step onto the floor with her."

Mars smiled mischievously at him. "You'll have a great story to tell then." Mars grabbed Bre'zen's massive, armored hands and pulled him out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Princess, I must object to -"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Bre'zen sighed and reluctantly surrendered to Mars' indomitable willpower and sheer stubbornness. He knew better than to try and change her mind.

People around them quickly parted to avoid Bre'zen. Some glanced at him in curiosity while others ducked fearfully away. Bre'zen ignored them all as he focused on not trampling his princess.

She led him to the large cluster of young men. Without hesitation, she barreled her way through them. At first, they protested, but fell silent and parted at the sight of an Ice Warrior.

Mars led Bre'zen straight to the heart of the cluster where Princess Serenity was surrounded by the majority of the young male nobles in the room. She looked distant and seemed to be oblivious to the clamor of young men eagerly asking her to dance with them.

Princess Serenity's focus seemed fixed on something only she could see. Her eyes had a slightly glazed over appearance and her arms were crossed lightly across her chest, almost as if she were holding an invisible pillow.

"Princess Serenity, this is Grand-Marshal Bre'zen. He has a much longer title, but we'd both be bored and you wouldn't remember it."

Serenity's eyes darted to Mars and Bre'zen. There was a flicker of recognition as she lowered her arms to her sides. Her attention focused fully on the two of them as she came out of her daydream.

Bre'zen bowed his head deeply, but still towered over the small figure of Serenity. "Shsurr."

Princess Serenity dipped her head slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bre'zen." She smiled warmly at him, craning her neck to look into his visor covered eyes. Unlike so many of the others, there was no fear in her eyes, despite the disparity in their sizes.

Mars took Serenity by the arm and pushed her towards Bre'zen. He felt highly uneasy at the wicked smile on her face. "The Grand-Marshal wanted to request a dance, but didn't want to bother you. I told him you wouldn't mind."

Bre'zen glared at Mars, not that she could see it through his visor, as Serenity replied. "Of course not." She smiled sweetly as she placed one of her tiny hands in his massive armored one.

Bre'zen frowned at Mars as she hid her face behind her hand to keep from laughing at his obvious discomfort. Reluctantly, not seeing or knowing a way to politely retreat, Bre'zen led Serenity to the dance floor.

Bre'zen carefully held Serenity's tiny hand in one of his. His other hand went to her shoulder, she being far too short for him to place his hand at the center of her upper back as was considered 'proper'.

He tried his best to both lead and not trample Serenity. Once he was sure that she was in no immediate danger of being crushed, he glanced over to Mars. She had rejoined the other princesses and they were all shaking with laughter as they watched the two of them struggling to dance. As he watched, Queen Serenity joined them.

He watched them whisper conspiratorially. Queen Serenity covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as her focus shifted to Bre'zen and the Princess. Bre'zen scowled as Mars laughed so hard that tears flowed from her eyes. None of the others seemed much better off except Princess Mercury who was forcing herself to remain composed.

Bre'zen was suddenly aware of his complete lack of grace. The others around him seemed to flow smoothly and gracefully with the music while he seemed to clomp around like a fresh hatchling.

Princess Serenity wasn't much better. She seemed distracted and constantly stomped on his feet. Not that it bothered him. As all his kind did, he almost always wore his thick armor. Her feet smashing into his bothered him no more than if an insect were bumping into them.

His attention turned back to Serenity as she spoke up. "Bre'zen, right?"

"Yes, Shsurr."

She frowned slighty. "What does that word mean? Shsurr?"

Bre'zen struggled to translate for a moment. "In your words, it would be 'my lady'. But for us, it is more. It is used for those for whom we have the utmost respect."

She seemed slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure I've earned that title."

"If you are anything like your mother, you are worthy of it, Princess."

"I'm not sure I have what it takes."

"A worthy leader is not the smartest or the wisest. Great leaders are not those who win the most victories or rule the most territory and wealth. The greatest leaders are those who place those they rule over above all else, even to the point of sacrificing their lives for them."

Bre'zen nodded his head to the people around them. "These people, all of them, will be your subjects one day. Trust yourself, Shsurr. Learn from the example of your mother and those around you. Especially your friends, even if they do cause mischief."

He glanced to the other princesses again. They weren't laughing as hard as before, but they were clearly amused. He scowled slightly and turned his attention back to Princess Serenity. Once again, she seemed distracted.

"What distracts you, Shsurr?"

"It's… nothing." She averted her eyes.

"By 'nothing' I presume you mean," Bre'zen struggled with the name. "Indy-dye-meh-yon. Ind-yi-me-on. End-e-man," Bre'zen growled in frustration and gave up. "The Prince of Earth."

"Wha- how did you know?!" Princess Serenity looked terrified and shocked.

"We have been watching Earth for several months now. We could not help but notice your rendezvous. You are not as stealthy as you believe yourself to be, Shsurr."

"Please, don't tell my mother! She'll forbid me from ever seeing him again!"

Bre'zen frowned down at the princess. He slowly gave her a half-smile, revealing his sharp teeth. "I know what it is like to be in love, Shsurr. To feel the blood boil and the rest of the Universe shrink away. Ah, to be a young, handsome hatchling again." Bre'zen let out a rumbling sigh before continuing. "I have not told your mother yet and I shall continue to do so at your request, Shsurr. But she will find out eventually. Your mother is no fool. I believe she already suspects, as do your guardians."

"I'm going to tell her. When I'm ready."

"As you should. Secrets are poisonous things that eat away at even the strongest bonds. I will keep yours, Shsurr, but you must be careful. Earth is not safe with the Beryl-Witch seeking to destroy both Kingdoms. If she learns of your trysts, you will be easy prey for her traps."

"Is she dangerous?" Serenity gazed up at him in concern.

"Very," Bre'zen growled. "Her followers number many and she has powers we do not understand. Both grow by the day."

Fear flashed across her eyes.

"Do not fear, Princess. My warriors are more than a match for her. Besides, they would never be foolish enough to attack the Moon."

"What about Endymion?" Serenity's grip on Bre'zen's hand was vice-like and her face was pale.

"His forces would not be a match for the Beryl-Witch's. His kingdom is likely to fall. Such is the way of kingdoms."

Serenity looked terrified. Despite that, there was a flicker of determination in her expression. "Can you protect him?"

Bre'zen answered bluntly. "He is not of the Kingdom and therefore not under our protection. To descend to Earth would violate the treaty and would result in war. I am sorry Shsurr, but I cannot risk that when my task is to protect the Kingdom."

Serenity's face became an expressionless mask. "I understand," she said flatly.

Bre'zen felt uneasy. "You cannot risk going to Earth either," he said gently. "It is too dangerous."

"Of course," Serenity replied flatly.

To Bre'zen's relief, the song ended. "I thank you, Shsurr," he inclined his head to the Princess as those around him politely applauded the orchestra .

She curtsied back mechanically, her mind clearly elsewhere. "You're welcome, Bre'zen."

Like scavengers the young men that had been surrounding Serenity before began to approach her, seeming to know without being told, Bre'zen was no longer dancing with her. He growled menacingly at them, baring his sharp teeth and drawing himself up to his full height. To his amusement, they scattered in terror.

"I'm going to join the other princesses," Serenity stated.

Bre'zen hesitated, uncertain if he was expected to escort her to them or leave her to her own devices. The decision was made for him as Serenity placed her hand on his. Bre'zen lead her through the dance floor. The people they passed scurried out of Bre'zen's way before bowing their heads to the princess as she passed.

The other princesses pretended to have fits of coughing to disguise their laughter as Bre'zen and Serenity joined them. They regained control of themselves long enough to greet Serenity and Bre'zen politely.

Bre'zen shook his head in exasperation amid the fits of fake coughing. "How was it?" Mars asked, hiding her mouth behind her hand. She faked another fit of coughing to disguise her laughter.

"I survived," Bre'zen grumbled.

"You both survived," Mars replied. "And, thanks to you not trampling Serenity, Venus lost our bet and had to take my next shift guarding Serenity."

"Barely," Bre'zen shook his head and sighed. "You will be the death of me, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sol III: Tokyo, Japan**

**6 months after Galaxia's defeat**

* * *

Mina stared out over the park, not truly taking any of it in. She remained lost in her own thoughts, imagining the Cybermen _she _had killed over and over again. True, she had stopped innumerable youma but they were monsters or droids. The Cybermen were innocent people _she _had killed.

The dull ache in her chest that had become her constant companion intensified. She had tried everything she could to forget what she had done, but it was no use. The murder of all those people haunted her day and night, making food taste bland and bringing nightmares to her fitful sleep.

Worst of all was the loneliness. She forced herself to remain isolated from the others, no matter how difficult and painful it was. They weren't the ones who killed thousands in a single moment. Their hands were clean of the blood that stained hers.

It wasn't easy staying away, especially after she had learned of a new enemy attacking Tokyo Tower. More than anything, she wanted to be fighting alongside them where she belonged, but she didn't dare. Her burden was hers to bear and hers alone. The others didn't need her weighing them down.

_Do you really think they'll care? _The serious, Sailor Venus side of her thought. _They need you as much as you need them._

Mina shook the thought off. _I'm not worthy of being a Senshi. Not after what I did. _She looked down at her trembling hands. _The hands of a murderer._

She clasped her hands to her mouth, choking back a sob.

_They are the hands of a soldier. Sometimes it is necessary to do terrible things to save many._

Mina sank to her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach as tears trickled down her face in a steady stream.

Once both tears and pain had subsided, she slowly got to her feet. Without knowing why, she began walking stiffly away from the park.

* * *

**Sol IV (Mars) - The Hall of Records**

The Ice Warrior stood amid the ruined remains of the statue. She growled as she easily ripped the plaque from the plinth the statue had been on. "And so, the last traces of the traitor and betrayer are gone," she growled, as she cast the plaque to the ground.

It shattered like glass, adding to the pieces of the statue that lay in ruin around her. She stepped to the next statue, crushing the pieces of the first underfoot.

She sneered up at the statue, a frail humanoid female. "Your line ended a thousand years ago," the Ice Warrior spat. "Mars has no Queen. Mars needs no Queen. There is only my rule. MY planet."

She reached up, grabbing the statue around the waist. She used all her strength to rip the statue from its plinth. With a roar of triumph, she threw it into the remains of the first statue. The head and arms of the second broke off with a loud 'crack' while the body split in two.

The Ice Warrior picked up the pieces, hurling them around the room and stomping the smaller ones to dust. In the midst of her rampage, another Ice Warrior entered, bowing his head to her.

"Marshal Aarsasho," it hissed.

Aarsasho tossed aside the remnants of the statue's arm. "Report."

The other Ice Warrior replied uneasily. "We cannot awaken our kin. Grand Marshal Bre'zen-"

"Do not speak that traitor's name!" Aarsasho screeched. "Our Grandsires told us of his crimes! His actions lead to the devastation of our planet!"

The other Ice Warrior bowed his head more deeply. "Forgive me, Shsurr."

Aarsasho growled before forcing herself to calm down. "Continue."

"The traitor set up a bio-lock on all our Kin in hibernation. Only he and the. . ." The Ice Warrior paused for a moment. "The false queen can release them."

Aarsasho hissed in fury. "That line is broken."

"Shsurr, it is possible that the false Queen survived."

Aarsasho tilted her head slightly. "Explain."

The Ice Warrior took a deep hissing breath before responding. "Records claim some of the bodies were never discovered after the Earthling-Lunarian War. The false queen was among them. It is plausible she survived and perhaps has descendents who live."

Aarsasho lowered her head and hunched her shoulders as she contemplated. "Perhaps. To locate any descendents would require a genetic sample and extensive scan of Earth."

"We have a genetic sample," the Ice Warrior offered. "While drilling for uncontaminated water, we discovered a tomb of the mother and father of the false queen. The bones will give us all we need to locate their descendants."

"Why not use the bones to pass the bio-locks?"

"They require a blood scan, Shsurr."

"Naturally," Aarsasho growled. "Do what you can. Find the descendent of the false queen. Look in the most densely populated areas first. If you find any matches, find them and bring them here."

"Yes, Shsurr." The Ice Warrior slammed his right fist over his left shoulder before turning and leaving.

Aarsasho picked up the statue's head. It was in remarkable condition, considering the abuse it had received. "Long live the queen." Aarsasho smashed it into the ground, grinning as it shattered into hundreds of pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sol III (Earth): Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

Rei sat stiffly in her chair, forcing herself to maintain a neutral expression, while her hands clenched the red napkin in her lap. She kept her gaze on the mostly untouched food in front of her, refusing to eat it despite the grumbling of her stomach.

"Come now, Rei." She looked up from her food to glare at the speaker. "You really should try to look somewhat happy. I do have an image to maintain. The press loves to see a happy daughter. Especially when her father cares enough to bring her to a place as lavish as this." He gestured to the finery all around them. "Not every father can afford to treat his daughter so well on her birthday."

Rei felt bile rising in her throat, but pushed it down. It wasn't easy.

"You could at least say 'Thank You'," her father chided.

Rei forced herself to swallow her anger. _He isn't worth it. _"Thank you," she said flatly, gripping the napkin more tightly. She wondered, for a moment, if the wrinkles would ever come out.

"You're welcome." He took a bite of his steak. He chewed it almost thoughtfully before swallowing. "It's been hard getting the Press' attention since those damn aliens started attacking."

Rei winced slightly, but her father didn't notice.

"Fortunately Kaidou and his wife had a child recently. The press needed something a bit happier to focus on and they had a field day when he and his wife presented the child. It was an excellent opportunity to comment on the clear lack of current leadership and how _we_ would have dealt with the aliens. Anyway, Kaidou is rising very quickly because of his marriage. For a few years we wondered if it was worth it, but it's really taken off."

Rei stared at her father in open disgust. He was too self-absorbed to notice. "Speaking of which, I've found a suitable future husband for you and-"

"No."

"At least be reasonable and hear me out. He's from a wealthy family with strong political connections and isn't half-bad looking. You'd be doing yourself a favor."

Rei's anger finally boiled over. "Reasonable? You're the one who refused to come to mother's side as she lay dying! You were too absorbed with your image and your power to care! And you have the… the _gall_ to ask _me_ to be reasonable?!"

Her father looked up from his meal to glare at Rei. "I did what I needed to. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be wealthy enough to send you to one of the best schools in Tokyo."

"Stop pretending it's for me!" Rei stood, causing her chair to topple over. She glared down at her father who continued to smile benignly at her. "Everything you do is to benefit yourself!"

"I have only ever had your best interests-"

Rei stormed off before he could finish. She could hear her father swearing and struggling to catch up with her. Despite her best efforts to outpace him, her father caught up with her before she got out the doors.

"Don't pretend my position hasn't benefited you," he said in a low voice.

Rei ignored him. "I'm going home."

Her father shrugged indifferently. "As you wish. Just try to look like you've enjoyed spending time with me."

Her father's face broke into a well-practiced, yet hollow, smile as he slipped her arm through his. Rei felt like her skin was crawling where he touched her and the bile rose in the back of the throat again. _Just get it over with and quickly. _Reluctantly, she took the bouquet of Casablancas he shoved into her free hand, gripping them hard enough that she could feel the stalks breaking, breaking like her heart had when she learned Kadiou was to be married to a stranger.

She forced herself to push it aside. It was years ago and there was nothing she could do to change the past. Some part of her knew she had to let it go. Still, his comment had opened a wound she thought had closed forever. _Strange how emotional scars never truly heal. _She shook her head to clear the thought away and forced herself to focus on the present.

Rei adopted a neutral expression and tried to look like she didn't completely despise her father as they stepped out the doors.

As usual, the assembled members of the press, though considerably fewer than usual, began taking pictures of them as they walked to the car waiting on the street. Rei threw open the door and scrambled inside while her father stood and waved cheerfully while his picture continued to be taken.

He answered a few questions before finally, though reluctantly, stepping into the car and shutting the door firmly behind him. Rei sat herself as far from her father as possible. He ignored her as he pulled a folder from his briefcase. He flipped it open and began to read. "Hikawa Shrine, then back to my office," he barked at the driver.

Rei was more than happy to have her father ignore her and she suspected he too was relieved that their yearly pretense of having a relationship was over. She opted to stare out the window at the city as they passed through it. They finally arrived at the steps that led up to Hikawa shrine and Rei was out the door before the car fully stopped.

"See you next year," her father commented, without looking up from his papers.

Rei slammed the door shut, not even bothering to respond. The car drove off as she turned and began climbing the stairs, her anger subsiding with each step. It was replaced with a feeling of peace by the time she reached the top. _This _was her home. Her refuge from the storm of the outside world.

She made her way across the grounds, enjoying the cool breeze that carried the scent of blooming flowers. When she reached the door, she slid it open.

"Happy Birthday, Rei!"

She had no time to react before she was forcibly pulled into the room, which had been decorated with balloons, streamers and a giant banner. Her friends, minus Mina, crowded around her, chatting eagerly as they herded her to the table.

After Rei was seated, Lita placed a large cake in front of her, followed closely by Charlotte who placed a bowl of what looked like brownish goo next to the cake. Rei stared at the bowl's contents in confusion. "What is it?"

"Snadage Pudding," Charlotte responded as she poured a large portion into a smaller bowl and pushed it in front of Rei. "It's a recipe from Lonsee-23 I thought I would try. Getting substitute ingredients was not easy. It turned out more liquid than I was expecting. Granted, they use thermonuclear devices to caramelize it. All I had to work with was the primitive microwave emitter."

Rei reluctantly dipped a spoon into the featureless goop. She raised it slowly, not comforted in the least that the 'Pudding' seemed unable to decide if it were a solid or a liquid, and took a small taste.

She dropped the spoon, gagging as the flavor of burned garbage filled her mouth. She spat out what she could then grabbed a napkin and made a futile attempt to wipe out the taste. It became stronger the more she tried.

She threw down the napkin and tried washing the taste out with water. It grew stronger and spread to her throat. Rei gagged again as bile began to rise. In desperation, she grabbed a slice of cake and bit into it, hoping the cake would overpower whatever it was Charlotte had given her.

The sweet blend of raspberries and chocolate drowned out the flavor of the pudding, but only as long as she had the cake in her mouth. "That's disgusting!" Rei growled through a mouth full of cake, spewing crumbs everywhere. "You're even worse at cooking than Serena!"

"My cooking isn't _that _bad," Serena insisted. "Right, Darien?"

Darien looked highly uncomfortable, but was saved from answering as Serena took a large spoonful of Snadage Pudding and eagerly popped it in her mouth.

Serena sat absolutely still for a moment looking confused. Slowly her face turned slightly green and her eyes bulged. She spewed out what she could and followed Rei's example of shoving as much cake into her mouth as she could. Frosting and pieces of cake went flying in every direction.

Serena's elbow went into the bowl of Snadage Pudding, sending it soaring across the room. The bowl struck Artemis' face while he was mid-yawn. He yowled as the pudding entered his mouth. He leapt across the room, joining Rei and Serena as they continued inhaling cake to keep the horrid taste at bay.

"I'm glad I made that second cake," Lita commented to Darien, Luna and Ami.

Charlotte frowned. "I can't imagine what I did wrong. I acquired all the food I needed from the receptacle."

"What receptacle?" Ami asked.

"The one that is next to the counter in Lita's apartment," Charlotte replied. "Occasionally she will carelessly toss food and other material into it."

Lita groaned. "Charlotte, that's _trash._ You're not supposed to use it!"

"You fed us _trash?!_" Rei shouted.

Rei, Serena and Artemis began shouting at Charlotte, their voices overlapping and impossible to distinguish.

Charlotte put her hands up defensively, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. Sorry. Really, sorry."

"You'll be sorry when I'm done with you, you worthless piece of scrap!" Rei bellowed.

"Take it easy, guys," Ami suggested. "Char meant well."

Rei gritted her teeth and kept her fists clenched. "Well meaning or not, I don't appreciate being fed garbage."

"Why don't you wash up, then we'll give you your presents?" Lita suggested.

"Wash?" Rei glanced at herself in the mirror. To her horror and embarrassment, her entire face was smeared with cake and frosting. Her only comfort came from knowing Serena, who was still complaining through a mouthful of cake, looked even worse.

Rei walked to the restroom where she quickly washed up before rejoining the others. As she was leaving, Serena pushed by her to wash up as well. When she had rejoined them, Lita brought out the second cake which she cut into seven pieces. Everyone took a slice before sitting around the table again.

Serena was the first to dig into her slice, eating it as if she were starving. "This is delicious," she mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full, meatball head," Rei grumbled.

"Like you weren't talking with your mouth full earlier."

"Why don't we give our presents to Rei?" Luna quickly suggested.

Various presents were pushed onto the table in front of Rei. Eagerly, she reached for the closest one. As her fingers wrapped around it, a knock at the door caused her to pause.

Lita, being closest to the door, slid it open.

Mina stood in the doorway, looking wary. The others remained frozen where they were. Serena was the first to move. She slowly approached Mina who remained unmoving and looked uncertain.

Mina kept her eyes turned downwards. "I'm back if.. . you still want me. I understand if. . . it's too much to-"

Serena engulfed Mina in a hug. "Of course we want you back!"

Ami nodded. "We've been through so much together, why wouldn't we take you back?"

"I wasn't sure of myself," Mina said softly. "After what I did…I couldn't bear to face you."

Lita placed her hand on Mina's shoulder. "We all suffered with it. But we had to accept it and support each other to move on. Our planet needs us, not just most of us, but all of us. Whatever we've done and whatever happens, we're in it together."

As Lita spoke, Rei stood slowly and walked to Mina. From her pocket, she pulled out Mina's transformation stick and communicator.

Rei remained impassive as she regarded Mina. Slowly she pressed the transformation stick and communicator into Mina's hand. "I'm glad you're back."

Mina's gaze was drawn to Artemis as he approached her. Without hesitation, Mina scooped him up and hugged him. "I'm sorry for everything I said. Can you forgive me?"

Artemis' tail flicked slightly as he purred. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Enough talk!" Serena interrupted. "Lita made the most amazing cake and you gotta try it!" Serena dragged Mina towards the table, chattering about Lita's cake. Mina visibly relaxed as Serena kept talking as if nothing had happened.

"What's that?" Mina asked, pointing at the pudding.

"Charlotte's attempt at killing us," Rei replied.

Serena nodded. "It's disgusting."

"Oh, really?" Mina looked dubious. "Serena, when you say 'disgusting' what you usually mean is 'It's delicious and I don't want to share." She picked up a spoon, and dipped it into the pudding.

"You really don't want to eat that!" Serena insisted.

"Hah!" Mina scoffed. "I'm not falling for that act!" Mina plopped a large glob of the pudding in her mouth.

"Told you," Rei said as she began to slide the door shut. Her eyes were drawn to the red dot of Mars and a feeling of unease washed over her.

She was interrupted by Mina's shriek of horror. "Are you trying to poison me?!"

Rei turned in time to see Mina hitting Charlotte with a spoon in one hand while shoving the cake Lita had hastily offered her into her mouth with the other.

"I'm going to make you eat all of it!" Mina screeched.

"I cannot taste," Charlotte replied, holding up her arms to ward of Mina's spoon.

Serena picked up one of Rei's pillows and whacked Charlotte with it. "What do you mean you can't taste?!"

Lita grabbed another of Rei's pillows and hit Serena with it. "Lay off my cousin!" she laughed.

The room descended into chaos as pillows began flying in every direction. Rei opened her mouth to protest. She was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

Growling, she snatched up another and started hitting back. Only Darien, Luna and Ami remained out of the fray, looking bemused.

"You'd think they would grow up," Luna sighed as a pillow soared over her head and hit Ami.

"They deserve to enjoy some downtime," Artemis commented as he left the fray, looking happier than he had in weeks. "They've all fought really hard."

Luna's tail flicked slightly. "I'm just worried, Artemis. All these new enemies showing up suddenly and so close together? Something has happened, but I don't know what. I don't like it. Ever since Charlotte showed up, it seems like the Universe got bigger and more menacing. We don't have any idea what's out there or what it can do. They barely beat Galaxia and what if there's something even worse out there?"

"Relax, Luna," Artemis replied. "As long as the scouts are together, nothing can defeat them. They've never let us down before."

"I suppose you're right," Luna admitted. "Still, I can't help but worry."

"Luna," Artemis chided. "Relax. We can't worry about what might be. All we can do is watch, listen and hope nothing comes our way. And if something does, I'm confident the Scouts will defeat them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Game Center Crown; Secret Base**

Luna yawned as she read over the display on the sensor readout. "Nothing again, Artemis."

Artemis nodded as he read over another display. "Same. The solar system has been quiet. It's a nice change of pace."

"Do not get used to it." Charlotte was leaning over another monitor, reading the symbols that flashed across the screen. "Someone is scanning the planet. Specifically New York."

Luna and Artemis bounded across the room to join Charlotte .

Luna tapped a button and a new window opened. "The scan seems to be moving in a grid pattern, but I can't tell where it's coming from."

Artemis checked another monitor, adjusting something. "It's being relayed from orbit. Whatever it is, it isn't from Earth."

"Tracing it now." Charlotte's fingers flew across the keyboard. "I'm getting some distortion, but the signal appears to be originating from Mars."

"Mars?" Luna asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

Artemis pressed a few buttons. "I'm getting the same result. The signal seems to be coming from somewhere on Mars."

Luna frowned. "What are they scanning for?"

Charlotte typed in a few commands, reading her monitor as it responded. "I am uncertain. It would require several hours of assessment to determine that."

"Can we find out who's behind it?" Artemis asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "Not unless we can hack into the relay, but we are unable to interact with it. Our available technology is incompatible."

Luna's tail flicked back and forth as she thought. "Is there an immediate danger?"

Charlotte shook her head again. "Whoever is scanning is trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The only reason we detected it was because our sensors on the Moon picked it up before it got to the relay. I do not think we are in any immediate danger."

Luna nodded. "Keep an eye on it, Charlotte and if anything else happens, let us know. Otherwise, we'll alert the Scouts in the morning."

Charlotte nodded. "Get some sleep. I suspect you may need it."

* * *

**The Tsukino House - 2 days later**

"Serena, wake up!"

"No school today, let me sleep, Luna," Serena mumbled through her pillow.

Luna sighed. "Serena, it's almost noon already. Do you plan on sleeping all day?"

"You do it all the time."

"I do not sleep _all _day!" Luna protested. "I take lots of catnaps, admittedly, but at least I'm awake most of the time."

"Mm-hm," Serena began to doze off again.

Grumbling, Luna pulled open the curtains then pulled the pillow off Serena's head. "Come on lazy-bones, there's some scout business to investigate."

Serena raised her head, opening one eye. "Is someone being attacked?"

"Well, no, but-"

"It can wait," Serena snatched up her pillow and covered her head with it.

"Serena, if you don't get up now, I will have Rei come over to wake you up and you know she won't be nice about it!"

Serena sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. What's got you worked up anyway?"

Luna settled on her haunches as Serena dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. "Someone's been scanning the planet and we may have a new enemy."

Serena wearily sank into her bed, shoulders hunched. She sighed. "There's always a new enemy. You'd think they'd wise up and learn not to mess with us."

"One would think," Luna responded. "If you're ready, we're meeting the others at the arcade."

"Not until after breakfast!" Serena chirped, bouncing off her bed and out the door.

Luna sighed. "Typical. The whole world could be in danger and the first thing you think of is your stomach."

* * *

**Game Center Crown**

"You're late," Artemis grumbled as Serena and Luna walked through the doorway.

"I need my sleep," Serena said through a mouthful of donut. "and Luna said it wasn't that important."

Artemis rolled his eyes in exasperation as Luna grumbled. "I didn't say it wasn't important, I said nobody was being attacked. Honestly, you're unbelievable at times."

Serena looked around. "Where's Rei?"

"Her grandpa is sick," Lita answered. "She's staying at the shrine to take care of him."

Mina leaned against one of the games. "What did you bring us here for anyway?"

Artemis placed his paw on the Sailor V game."It's easier to show you," he said as the game slid backwards, revealing the entrance to the scouts' secret base.

The group followed Artemis inside. Across the room, Charlotte was busy checking over a monitor. She spoke without looking up. "Two days ago, someone or something began scanning the most densely populated areas on Earth. They started on the East coast of the United States, before scanning down through South America, over to Africa up to Europe, then the Middle East. Early this morning they checked China. They just finished in Seoul, South Korea and I believe Tokyo is next," Charlotte concluded.

Ami frowned. "What are they looking for?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Uncertain. From what I can deduce, and it isn't much, they are using a specific genetic code to look for a specific person or group of people."

Lita frowned. "Do we know who?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No idea. All we know is it is originating from Mars and being relayed through something in Earth's orbit."

Darien stroked his chin as he considered. "Whatever they're looking for, we can probably assume they haven't found it yet."

Serena glanced to Darien. "What makes you say that?"

"If you were looking for something, wouldn't you stop if you found it?" Darien replied.

Ami glanced over the monitor. "Are we sure they aren't looking at big cities as targets?"

Mina nodded. "Ami's right. They could be targeting every major city on Earth."

The monitor let out a pinging sound as text flew across the screen. Charlotte frowned. "They have begun scanning Tokyo."

The others looked up as if they could see the stood in silence for several minutes, waiting for something to happen.

The monitor let out another pinging sound and Charlotte looked worried as she read the display again. "Whatever they are looking for, I think they found it. They've scanned the same area of Tokyo four times now. I estimate there is cause for concern. They are focusing on the Juuban District."

The scouts shared worried glances.

Mina frowned. "Do you think they could be looking for us?"

"We'll know in a moment," Charlotte replied. "Their grid is narrowing down."

There was a tense silence as the screen showed the location of the scan moving in ever smaller circles until it finally stopped.

"Char?" Lita asked.

Charlotte's gaze remained fixed on the monitor. "They have found who they are looking for. The scan has focused to Hikawa Shrine."

"What do they want Rei for?" Serena asked.

Lita clenched her fists. "It doesn't matter. If they think they can come after her, they've got another thing coming."

Another monitor flashed red as text flew across it. Luna bounded over and read it. "You better transform. There's a ship entering orbit and it's moving _fast_."

The control room was filled with a flash of many colored lights as the Senshi and Darien transformed. Once finished, they left the arcade, dashing past a worried looking Motoki.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked.

Sailor Jupiter looked back long enough to reply. "Rei might be in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikawa Shrine**

Rei sighed as she shut the door of Grandpa's room. It had been a struggle to get him to go back to bed to rest. A_t least he's lying down. Not that it'll last._ She knew the moment he thought she was gone, he would be tending to the shrine again.

Loud cawing outside interrupted her thoughts. Frowning and feeling uneasy, she stepped outside where Phobos and Deimos were both glaring at the sky, screeching angrily.

Rei looked up, but the sky was clear of all but a few puffy white clouds. "What's gotten into you two?" she asked, walking to them.

Both fluttered up to land on each of her shoulders, seeming even more agitated than before. Rei glanced between the two of them. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

A blast of wind almost knocked Rei over, but she managed to spread her feet out and lower her center of gravity. She felt Phobos and Deimos gripping her shirt more tightly with their talons to avoid being blown away. She grabbed both of them and held them in her arms, turning her back to protect them from the howling wind.

All around her she could hear the cracking of tree branches as they were torn off and thrown into the courtyard. Leaves and small twigs pelted her relentlessly and every breath caused her to choke from the dust being whipped up.

Through the wind ripping around her, grabbing at anything exposed and roaring in her ears like an angry youma, she could hear something thrumming above her. The sound became stronger for several seconds before maxing out. Slowly, it died away with the wind.

Rei opened her eyes and turned around. She gasped, arms falling to her sides. Phobos and Deimos squawked in indignation, taking flight as she dropped them. Her hand reached into her pocket, gripping her Transformation Wand as her gaze was fixed on the object in front of her.

Sitting at the center of the courtyard was a small hexagonal ship, slightly larger in diameter than a semi-truck's trailer. From every other side, what looked antennae stuck out. The bottom was the lowest part, flaring out and up to the sides. The whole ship glittered, its silver surface reflecting a murky image of the sun, while the underbelly was filled with blue lights set in elegant patterns.

Part of the underbelly folded down into a ramp and Rei could see several figures moving in the dark. She pulled out her Transformation Wand and raised it above her head.

"Mars, Crystal Power. . . MAKE UP!"

She was engulfed with a blast of flames that swirled around her. In less than a second, the flames died and Sailor Mars prepared herself to fight whatever came off the ship.

In twos, the figures marched off the ship and into the courtyard. Mars' first impression was of their sheer _size_. Even the shortest would have topped Darien's height by at least a foot, and each one was as broad as two of her side-by-side. Silently, she berated herself for leaving her communicator in her room. _The one time I forget it. . ._

Sailor Mars glared defiantly up at the figures as they wordlessly formed two rows of three. Up close, she could see more details. It wasn't encouraging.

Almost every inch of the figures, except the human-like jaw, was covered by thick, green armor with a scale-like texture. Their hands had three thick fingers that, spread out, could have covered an entire dinner plate. What little skin that could be seen was a dark green. Their helmets were rounded with two red visors, one over each eye.

She watched them warily, preparing herself to dodge and attack the intruders. As she waited for them to make the first move, a seventh, distinguishable from the others only by its silvery helmet stepped out of the ship as its lights flickered and went dark.

"What do you want?" Mars snapped, not used to waiting for an enemy to do something.

The silver-helmeted one approached her, moving slowly and making a wheezing sound. She glared up into the visor covered eyes, waiting for it to respond.

The figure's voice came out as a deep hiss. "Forgive me, the gravity of your world is greater than anticipated." It wheezed for a moment before continuing. "Are you the descendant of Princess Mars?"

Taken by surprise, Mars stared up at the figure in confusion. "Am I. . . what?"

"The descendant of Princess Mars," the figure repeated. "Are you her?"

Mars felt uneasy. "Why do you care?"

The figure tilted its head slightly. "We are her people. The throne has stood empty too long. We seek Princess Mars to name her Queen."

"Why should I trust you? What is it you want from me?"

"So you are the descendant of Princess Mars," the figure stated.

Oops. Mars scowled at her unintentional slip. "Who are you anyway?"

The figure clasped its right fist over the left shoulder and bowed its head. "Captain Ta'Xaddir. You may trust us for we are your people, sworn to serve you. We wish for you to lead us as Queen as is your birthright. We shall return you home immediately."

As Mars began to reply, the other scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Charlotte charged up the last few stairs and across the courtyard to join her. The Ice Warriors glanced at them, but made no move to stop them.

"Thanks for waiting," Jupiter said, preparing to attack. "I was worried you'd finish them off before we got here."

"How did you know?"

Luna panted. "We picked up their ship heading here on sensors. We got here as soon as we could."

"You're welcome, Mars," Sailor Moon commented dryly. "Once again we come in to save you."

"I could have taken care of it myself," Mars replied. "Besides, they aren't attacking."

The other Scouts seemed confused. Ta'Xaddir made a coughing sound as he politely inclined his head to them. "Princess Mars is accurate," his voice rumbled and hissed. "We have come to return her to her home and name her Queen."

Charlotte looked over the assembled Ice Warriors. "I thought all of you had gone to New Mars?"

Ta'Xaddir's head shifted back slightly and his tone was one of surprise. "Most of my kin reside on New Mars. Few of us remain, for Mars is our home and shall be always."

Jupiter took a step towards the Ice Warrior. "What are you doing on Earth then?" she demanded.

"To return to Mars the descendent of our Princess. Too long we have been without a Queen. Is it not clear to you? Is the translator faulty?" Ta'Xaddir pulled on a small rectangular badge-like piece on his armor. "Hm. It appears operational."

Sailor Mars felt uneasy, though she wasn't sure why. "If you were looking for me, why wait until now?"

Ta'Xaddir turned his massive frame to face her. "Forgive us, princess. We have been unable to seek for you. Since Mars' second desolation, we have struggled to survive. Now we are better off, it is time for you to take your place as our Queen."

Mars crossed her arms. "I don't trust you. You drop out of the sky, tell me you want me as Queen, then expect me to go with you? It's not going to happen."

Ta'Xaddir bowed his head slightly. "As you wish. Tell me what will earn us your trust and it will be done."

The scouts formed a circle and spoke in low, hushed voices.

"What do you think?" Jupiter asked. "I'm not sure we can trust them. I say we blast them back to Mars while we have a chance."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "They seem honest enough about it. If they were up to something, they could have easily grabbed Mars before we got here."

Mars scowled slightly. "What do you think Char? Any information that can help us?"

Charlotte nodded. "Ice Warriors have lived on Mars for millions of years and it is probable that some remain there. They are capable of deceit, but they consider it taboo except in extreme circumstances. However, withholding information or indirectly lying are not."

"I say we give them a chance," Sailor Venus commented. "As long as they're not hurting anyone or anything, why not? They may be telling the truth."

"We should be cautious," Tuxedo Mask advised. "They could be telling us only what they think we want or need to hear."

"I agree with Tuxedo Mask and Venus," Mercury said. "We should give them a chance, but keep an eye on them."

Sailor Moon looked at Mars. "It's up to you. If they're telling the truth and they are your subjects, maybe you could get them to do my chores for me."

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "You can do your own chores, meatball head. But I think we can give them a chance. I don't completely trust them, but if they cause any trouble, we're more than capable of dealing with them."

"I still think we should get rid of them before they cause trouble," Jupiter grumbled as the scouts turned back to the Ice Warriors.

Mars approached Ta'Xaddir. "You can stay," she said flatly. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you. The first sign that you're here to cause trouble and we'll blast you back to Mars, got it?"

"I understand," Ta'Xaddir replied, seeming unphased by Mars' declaration. "Until a test of loyalty is determined, we shall attend to your every need as is our duty."


	6. Chapter 6

Rei crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar of the shrine's verandah. "I'm not sure if I trust them or not. Even if they really are from Mars, why would they want me to be Queen again? The Silver Millenium has been over for more than a thousand years. They don't live _that_ long, do they?"

Charlotte turned to Rei. "Ice Warriors live about three hundred years on average. However, they have mastered suspended animation. It is possible, probable even, that they were in stasis during that time and have only recently awaken."

"So they could have been alive during the Silver Millenium?" Serena asked.

Darien shook his head. "It's possible, but if they had, they would have recognized Rei. And you said they had to ask you if you were Princess Mars first, right?"

Rei nodded. "It was the first thing the one with the silver helmet asked. Ta-cha or whatever it was."

Mina crossed her arms and leaned against another pillar."Maybe being asleep for so long causes memory loss,"

Charlotte shook her head. "Their process is efficient enough that there are no long-term side effects."

"It's still very suspicious," Luna commented. "Now they're here, I definitely remember Ice Warriors being mentioned, but I don't recall ever seeing one on the Moon more than once or twice."

"They never went to the Moon?" Rei asked. "But they were part of the Kingdom?"

Artemis nodded his head. "If I remember correctly, the Ice Warriors were like the Outer Senshi; tasked with protecting the Kingdom from outside threats. They weren't exactly known for being polite either. They rarely, if ever, attended any parties or official functions."

Luna's tail twitched. "Yes, I do remember they were something of a mystery. We never were sure if they were really part of the Kingdom or biding their time before taking over again. Mars was the crown jewel of the Solar System several thousand years before the Silver Millenium. I'm not exactly sure what happened to change that. It was all well before the rise of the Moon Kingdom."

Darien glanced at the Ice Warriors. "If they wanted to take over, they would have done it already. Looking at their technology, it should have been easy for them to conquer the rest of the solar system with the Moon Kingdom gone."

"Unless they joined Beryl and she betrayed them," Luna said flatly. "Or Queen Serenity defeated them in the end. I know for sure that they weren't there when Beryl attacked and the battle raged for days. They should have had more than enough time to respond."

"It's possible," Artemis replied. "Luna is right, but maybe they were fighting off the rest of Beryl's army. The part that landed on the Moon was only a small portion of it, a tenth at most. I'm almost positive the rest was attacking the other planets at the same time."

"Or they were sealed into hibernation by Queen Serenity," Luna said.

"So they could have been in hibernation for a thousand years, recently woke up and now want revenge?" Serena asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "They would have attacked if they wanted revenge. As I said, Ice Warriors are not known for deceit. We can probably assume they're telling the truth, or at least part of it."

Rei scowled. "So they wait a thousand years before showing up to ask?"

Charlotte considered for a moment. "Well, it is possible that, if these Ice Warriors didn't go through hibernation, they could have gotten the stories from their predecessors. If they recently learned that the stories were fact, they would have started looking. Or, they could have only recently found a way to locate you, but that would require an existing genetic sample. From a parent or sibling, for example."

"Ah," Artemis sighed. "The Queen and King of Mars were both buried on the planet. If they found their remains-"

"They could locate a genetic match," Charlotte finished. "Based on our observations, I estimate that is the most likely scenario."

Lita leaned forward. "What do we do now? We can speculate, but we won't get any answers."

Rei shook her head. "We need to know more, but we have to assume everything is a lie or partial truth until they can prove we can trust them. But I can't think of anything that would make that happen."

"They seem earnest enough," Ami said thoughtfully. "Why don't we take time to get to know them? That seems like the best way to determine if they're being honest or not."

Lita looked less than thrilled at the prospect. "How exactly are we supposed to make friends with the giant green men from Mars? We can't exactly take them around and show them the sights."

Serena glanced to the Ice Warriors, all of whom remained a respectful distance away. "We don't make friends with the aliens that show up often. It's going to be weird being friends rather than fighting, but we can do it."

Mina tapped her fingers on her elbows. "I don't know that it'll be that easy, but it's worth a shot. Nothing tried, nothing ventured!"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Ami corrected her. "We could take them to someone's house. We could try my place, but I don't know that they'll fit."

Mina sighed. "I don't think my parents would be thrilled with seven giant martians showing up at our house."

"Same," Serena said.

Lita crossed her arms, a dark look on her face. "Don't look at me. They won't fit and they'll trample my plants."

Rei shook her head. "I can't have them around. They'll scare people off."

Serena looked around the almost empty shrine. "What people? We're the only ones who come up here."

"Maybe some people will _want _to come," Rei grumbled. "And I don't want them scared off by aliens."

They all looked at Darien who shifted in obvious discomfort. "I don't like where this is going," he commented.

"You're the obvious choice," Ami pointed out. "Your apartment is the biggest one and you're by yourself."

Darien looked moderately unhappy. "There's still the problem of getting them to my place. People are going to notice."

"I know!" Mina said, straightening up and looking excited. "Tell people they're some friends you made in America who came to visit!"

The others stared at her in disbelief.

"Americans?" Rei said incredulously. "That's your solution?"

Mina nodded. "I've heard they're all really big and since everyone else assumes he really was in America for a semester, they won't question it much."

"I don't have a better idea," Lita glumly admitted .

"Now all we have to do is get them to Darien's apartment!" Serena announced.

"You're forgetting about their ship," Darien commented.

"Oh, yeah," Serena looked embarrassed. "I forgot about that."

Rei rolled her eyes. "This is why we don't leave you in charge of things, meatball brain."

Lita glanced over to the ship. "We could have them leave it here while Luna and Artemis keep an eye on it. Then, if the Ice Warriors try to activate it or something, we'll know about it."

Rei considered for a moment. "I suppose we could leave it here. I'll tell people it's art that was donated or something."

Ami nodded "It _does _kind of look like art."

"Not very _good _art," Serena added.

"How do we get them to Darien's apartment?" Mina asked. "I don't think they'll fit on a bus."

Lita shook her head. "Subway is out too."

Ami nodded. "We'll have to walk."

Darien frowned. "How do we get them there? Even if we say they're American, people are going to ask questions. They stick out too much. If we go untransformed, people will notice and might figure out who the Sailor Scouts really are. If we go transformed, it's the same problem."

Serena frowned. "Luna? Would the Disguise Pen or Mina's compact work on the Ice Warriors?"

"Not likely," Luna replied. "They're really meant to be used on a single person."

Mina pulled out her crescent moon compact. "It's worth a try, right?"

Serena held up her disguise pen while Mina held up her compact.

"Moon disguise power!"

"Crescent Moon power transform!"

"Turn the Ice Warriors into Americans!"

Nothing happened.

Serena sighed. "It was worth a try."

Charlotte frowned as she looked over the Ice Warriors. "I might be able to expand my hologram field to cover them. . . I'm not sure if it will work though and I need to know what an American looks like."

"They're fat and ugly," Mina said.

"They're always eating!" Serena added. "And they're really sloppy and dripping food on themselves."

"That sounds like _you,_" Rei retorted.

Serena glared at her, but Lita spoke up before Serena could respond. "I've heard they're all really tall as well."

Charlotte's form wavered for a moment. It came into focus and standing in her place was a tall, obese man holding a greasy hamburger. "Like this?" He asked, munching on his burger. A large glob of grease fell off the hamburger and onto his white shirt, leaving a large yellow stain.

"It's a stereotype," Darien protested. "Only a few Americans really look like that."

"How would you know?" Serena asked. "You weren't actually in America, remember?"

"He has a point," Ami replied.

Mina ignored her. "It's perfect! Well, it's disgusting, but it's exactly what an American would look like."

Rei grumbled to herself, knowing it was useless to try argue with Mina and Serena. "We should tell them what we decided."

They all approached the Ice Warriors who were still standing in formation.

"We've made a decision," Rei said. "You're going to stay with Darien while we get to know you. Your ship can stay here."

Ta'Xaddir nodded. "We shall endeavor to make ourselves known to you. How shall we find the residence of Dairy-man?"

"I'm going to disguise you so they can lead you there," Charlotte said. "I calculate my holographic field can cover all of you, so long as you remain close."

Ta'Xaddir snorted. "We have no fear of revealing ourselves to the hoo-mans."

"We're doing it for the humans," Ami replied. "Given past experiences with aliens in the city, you're likely to terrify them."

Ta'Xaddir growled. "We do not care for hoo-mans. They are small and weak sacks of water."

Rei snapped. "Do you want me to trust you or not?"

"Yes. . ."

"Then stop arguing and let Char disguise you!"

Ta'Xaddir bowed his head. "As you request."

Charlotte hovered over the Ice Warriors. The light around them shimmered for a moment. Seven, tall, obese and greasy Americans appeared in the place of the Ice Warriors. Above them floated a forlorn, half-deflated balloon with an image of a cat on it.

"Nice work, Char," Mina said. "They look like real people!"

The balloon turned so the cat's eyes looked at Mina. "Yes, I am quite pleased with the result. However, I would appreciate if you could hurry. This endeavor is a huge drain on my reserves and I don't know how long I can maintain it."

"Come on then," Darien said. "It's not too far."

He led the entire party down the stairs of the shrine and onto the street. He tucked his hands into his pockets before turning and heading towards his apartment.

Serena wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned her head against it. "I'm worried." She said in a low voice.

"About?" He looked down into her sapphire blue eyes.

Serena tilted her head back to the Ice Warriors. "I want to trust them but none of the aliens that have showed up have ever wanted to help us. It's strange and it worries me. I can't help but think they're up to something."

Darien considered silently for a moment. "There's a first time for everything. Maybe, for once, they really do mean it."

"I just wish I could remember them," she glanced back for a moment. "Luna and Artemis claim to remember them, but if they're Rei's people, why doesn't she? And if they are our allies, why did Chibi-usa never mention them? If they live as long as Char said, shouldn't they have been around in the Thirty-First Century?"

"I don't know," Darien admitted. "But we have to find the answers on our own. If they mean it, that's good. If they don't, we need to be prepared to fight them."

"I know," she looked forlorn for a moment. "We've fought so much and there seems to be no end," her expression became more determined. "But we have each other, right? Together, us and the Scouts, we're unstoppable and we'll always defend our planet."

Darien smiled slightly. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries attacking it with you around."

"Wait," Rei said from behind them. They both turned to see the Ice Warriors, in their disguises, doubled over and wheezing heavily.

"I apologize that I did not foresee this difficulty," the balloon said glumly. "Gravity on Mars is sixty-two percent lower than Earth's. An Ice Warrior in full armor weighs around one hundred ten pounds on Mars. Here that makes them almost three hundred."

"Talk about gaining weight," Serena commented.

"We… are not used to this," Ta'Xaddir wheezed.

"We might not have to worry about them trying anything," Lita muttered to the others. "They can barely walk without almost passing out. If we have to fight them, they'll be the easiest enemies ever."

"We have recovered," Ta'Xaddir said, straightening up. "We are prepared to continue."

"We'll take it slow," Serena said.

The party began moving again, much slower than before.

"This is going to take forever," Rei grumbled. "A snail moves faster than us."

"We'll get there," Ami said, glancing over to Rei. "Eventually. . ."


	7. Chapter 7

Lita interlocked her fingers behind her head. "This is taking forever," she grumbled irritably.

Mina glanced back to the Ice Warriors. "At least it gives us time to figure out what to do."

"Why not feed them?" Serena suggested. "It's always easier to get to know people over a good meal, right?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Always thinking about your stomach."

Lita frowned. "Looking at them, they're going to eat more than you, Serena. That much food is going to bet expensive."

"It'll be fine," Serena chirped. "We can all chip in and do it together."

Mina grinned. "It'll be fun!"

Ami nodded. "It's been awhile since we all cooked together. Let's do it."

"I can't think of anything else, and I am kind of hungry," Rei admitted.

"Alright," Lita said reluctantly. "I'll get groceries, but I'll need help carrying that much. "

"I'll go," Mina volunteered.

"Me too," Ami said.

"Alright," Rei replied. "The rest of us will get them to Darien's."

Lita nodded. "Call us if anything comes up. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Mina, Lita and Ami split off from the others as they passed a store. Darien, Rei, Serena and Charlotte continued their slow walk to Darien's apartment.

It took almost half an hour to reach the apartment. Once inside, the Ice Warriors took over the living room, sitting or sprawling on the floor. Ta'Xaddir sank onto the sofa which creaked and moaned under his weight. With the Ice Warriors sprawled out and taking up most of the room, the others were forced into the kitchen.

The hologram around the Ice Warriors flickered and went out. Where the balloon had been, Charlotte appeared in the air, looking tired. She drifted into the kitchen before settling back on the ground. "I'm NOT doing that again," she protested, settling into a chair.

Rei crossed her arms. "What now?"

"I think I'm going to clean the kitchen," Serena offered. "Why don't you go talk to them? You're the one they're here for."

Darien nodded. "I'll help in here. Find out what you can from them."

As they started pulling cleaning supplies from under the sink, Rei stepped out into the living room.

The Ice Warriors were all passing around the remote and examining it.

"What is the function of this device?" Ta'Xaddir asked, sniffing the remote.

Rei cautiously perched herself on the edge of the couch. "It turns on the Television."

The Ice Warriors all stared at her.

"Teal-viz-en?"

"It's. . ." Rei considered. _Would they have something similar? Probably not. . . _"It's easier to show you," she said, taking the remote and turning the T.V. on.

The Ice Warriors turned their attention to it as an announcer spoke about the Red River in North Dakota flooding. Images of the flood and burning buildings appeared on the screen.

"Ah," one of the Ice Warriors said. "A communicator! Greetings, hoo-mans!"

"It's not a communicator," Rei said, split between amusement and exasperation. "We watch it for entertainment or information. It has tons of channels with different shows and sports and things.

"Shows?"

"They're like plays."

Ta'Xaddir seemed fascinated. "We have plays on Mars, but we have never thought to broadcast them. It is a fascinating concept hoo-mans have created."

Rei saw an opening and took it. "What is it like on Mars?"

Ta'Xaddir remained silent for a moment. "It is.. . difficult. Often we must survive day to day."

Rei furrowed her brows. "Has it always been like that?"

"Not always," Ta'Xaddir replied. "Once, Mars was beautiful and glorious, the shining, crowning gem of the system. It was said that all of Mars once was as green and vibrant as Earth with fields and forests stretching for miles and miles in every direction, broken only by our great nests. Our fleet was almost a million ships strong and diligently patrolled the far-reaches of the system. The name of the Ice Warriors was known and respected across the galaxy."

Rei tucked her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs before setting her chin on her knees. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"The Second Devastation. The Grand Marshal at the time of the ending of the Silver Kingdom was offered a chance to keep our world alive. He refused the offer and, as punishment, our atmosphere was destroyed and our waters contaminated with the Great Parasite. Unable to survive in the wastes of our once mighty world, many of my predecessors were forced to enter suspension chambers or settle on New Mars with their kin so our race could live on."

"The _second _devastation?"

Ta'Xaddir nodded. "Five thousand years ago Mars was the center of an empire that spanned the entire system. But our world was made almost inhospitable by a chain of natural disasters. It was another three thousand years before Mars was restored. Our legends say the savior of Mars was the your ancestor."

"And you think I can restore it?"

Ta'Xaddir lifted his massive shoulders. "I do not know, but I hope that you are able to. It is said in legend that you are tied to the planet. Perhaps your return will revive it."

_He kind of has a point,_ Rei thought. _Maybe they're really telling the truth. But I can't stay on Mars. I belong here. But maybe I could visit._

The door opened and Lita, Mina and Ami walked into the apartment, all carrying bags of groceries. The Ice Warriors all turned and regarded them in curiosity.

"We got tons," Lita said. "It'll take awhile to cook it all."

"You can cook?" one of the Ice Warriors asked.

Lita frowned slightly at the Ice Warriors. "Yeah. I love cooking."

The Ice Warriors were up and across the room in under a second. They crowded around Lita, all clamouring for her attention.

"Can you teach us?"

"I desire to learn this skill."

"Will you be a teacher for us?"

"I must know how to cook!"

Lita looked torn between amusement and bewilderment. "You really want to learn how to cook?"

"It is considered a great skill to possess as there are few opportunities to acquire the knowledge and experience," one of them said. "To have such a skill is a great honor."

Lita seemed uneasy. "Well, alright. I suppose I can teach you a few things."

The Ice Warriors eagerly relieved Lita, Ami and Mina of their groceries as they followed Lita into the kitchen.

Lita frowned at the number of helpers she had. The Ice Warriors dominated most of the space with the others squeezed between them. "This is going to be tricky," Lita said. "But I think it'll work."

She began assigning tasks, doing her best to get around the Ice Warriors to gather everything they needed.

The Ice Warriors set about their assigned tasks with surprising vigor. Lita squeezed through them to move around the kitchen, offering advice or correcting them when their technique was wrong. The Ice Warriors hung onto her every word, putting in more effort after being corrected and seemed pleased whenever she praised them.

"I think they're serious about cooking," Lita muttered to Rei. "I've never seen anyone or anything so eager to learn."

Rei carefully chopped the peppers in front of her. "Maybe I'll keep them around ."

"I still don't trust them," Lita replied. She turned as the smell of something burning reached her. She forced her way across the kitchen and Rei could hear her berating Serena for not paying enough attention.

Rei finished the peppers and put the knife down. From across the kitchen, she could hear Lita explaining how to properly stir the sauce. The Ice Warriors crowded around her, listening intently to every word.

Rei struggled out of the kitchen and into the living room. She crossed to the doors, opening them to pass onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing, looking out over Tokyo and taking deep breaths of the cool night air.

Mina joined her. "What's up?"

Rei continued looking out over the city. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I don't know if I can trust them, but they really have been trying to get me to like them."

Mina glanced back at the Ice Warriors. "I think we can. They seem eager enough."

Rei shook her head slightly. "I don't know. What if it's a trap?"

"If it's a trap, why didn't they nab you when you were by yourself? And if it is a larger trap, we're more than capable of handling them. But I think we can trust them, and Serena would agree with me."

"Serena wants to trust everyone."

"Fair enough, but Ami seems to trust them too."

Rei frowned slightly. "Lita doesn't."

Mina smiled. "She's just being cautious. She'll come around."

"Yeah."

The two fell silent for a moment. "It couldn't hurt, could it?" Rei asked. "Going to Mars, I mean."

Mina looked up at the red dot of Mars in the sky. "I think you should. At least for a little while."

"What if it takes them a couple days to get there? We can't disappear for a few days without anyone noticing."

"We could teleport ourselves, if we knew where we were going."

"Dinner is ready!" Lita called before Rei could reply.

Mina and Rei joined the others as plates and utensils were passed around. Once Lita had served the Ice Warriors, they retreated to the living room and sat against the walls, facing in. Darien and the scouts sat in the middle of the room.

The Ice Warriors' armor hissed as their helmets slowly slid up and back like a hood being pulled down. The Ice Warriors' eyes were the first thing Rei noticed; they were bulbous and off-white, almost like a fruit fly's. Their faces gave Rei an impression of a frog's, covered in hundreds of tiny scales. They had no hair, but instead a U-shaped dent than ran from the front to the back of the top of their heads.

The Ice Warriors tore into the food, not even bothering to use the utensils. Instead, they used their fingers or dug their faces straight in, sending pieces of rice, vegetables, shrimp and squid flying in every direction.

Darien looked horrified as his tidy living room was filled with bits of food, some of it mixed with small globs of pale green saliva.

"I take it back," Lita said as a glob of rice flew past her ear. "There _are _worse eaters than Serena."

"She's not _that_ much better," Rei commented while trying to keep the flying food off her plate.

In seconds, the Ice Warriors had devoured the entire contents of their plates and began licking off the few morsels that remained.

Darien's expression was between horror, disgust and anger. Charlotte nudged him and murmured so only he and the scouts could hear. "It's considered polite to lick a plate clean. Or whatever surface they happen to be eating on."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Darien said flatly.

"Most excellent," Ta'Xaddir announced. "Earth food is enjoyable and preferable to us."

"What do you usually eat?" Ami asked.

"Nutrition cubes or that which we claim from others. To grow crops takes great effort and costs much water, of which we have little that is uncontaminated. It is inefficient and would cause us to starve to death."

Lita looked at Ta'Xaddir in shock. "You don't have food?"

Ta'Xaddir placed his plate on the table. "Very little. This is why we hope Princess Mars will return. In the stories from our predecessors, it is said that the Royal Family is tied to the well-being of Mars. Our hope is that returning the princess will restore our home."

Ta'Xaddir made a gesture and the other Ice Warriors began cleaning. "I apologize for our mess Dairy-man. It is not often we are able to consume food and our excitement overcame us. We are not usually so dirty and we will strive to leave your residence clean."

Darien seemed mollified. "I would probably feel the same way if I had to grow up eating cubes and stolen food most of my life."

Ami yawned. "It's getting late and we should get home."

Serena leaned back. "I'll stay here tonight."

"I'll stay here too, just in case," Lita offered. "If something comes up, we're better off having three of us here to hold them off until the others can show up."

Darien looked displeased, but didn't argue. "You can stay in the guest room. _Both _of you." He glanced at Serena as he spoke. She scowled slightly but didn't reply.

"I'll stay too," Charlotte offered. "I don't need sleep so I can keep an eye on them."

"Call us if anything come up," Rei said.

They all exchanged farewells before Rei, Mina and Ami left the apartment.


End file.
